Shinjuku
Shinjuku '''is a special ward in Tokyo, Japan. It is a major commercial and administrative centre, housing the northern half of the biggest railway station (Shinjuku Station), and the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, the administration centre for the government of Tokyo. Economy The area surrounding it is a major economic hub in Tokyo. Many companies have headquarters or Tokyo offices in the area - including the Takashimaya, Isetan, Odakyu Electric Railway, Taisei Corporation, Square Enix, McDonald's Japan and Yoshinoya. Other outlets involved Uniqlo, Books Kinokuniya and Don Don Donki. Many shopping centres are built within the station of Shinjuku. These are: *Lumine Est - above JR's east exit *Odakyu department store - above the Odakyu line concourse *Odakyu Mylord - above the southern end of Odakyu line concourse *Lumine 1 shopping mall - above the Keio line concourse *Lumine 2 shopping mall - above JR's south and Lumine exits *Keio department store - above the Keio line concourse *Keio Mall - underground mall to the southwest of the Keio Line concourse *Odakyu Ace - underground malls beneath the bus terminal by the west exit. In addition to the above, the Metro Promenade, which is an underground mall owned by Tokyo Metro, extends eastwards from the station beneath Shinjuku-dori avenue, all the way to the adjacent Shinjuku-sanchōme station with 60 exits along the way. The Metro Promenade in turn connects to Shinjuku Subnade, another underground shopping mall, which leads onto Seibu-Shinjuku station. Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building The '''Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, houses the headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government, which governs the special wards, cities, towns and villages that constitutes the whole Tokyo Metropolis. Located in Shinjuku, the building was designed by architect Kenzo Tange. It consists of a complex of three structures, each taking up a city block. The tallest of the three is Tokyo Metropolitan Main building No.1, a tower 48 stories tall that splits into two sections at the 33rd floor. The building also has three levels below ground. The design of the building was meant to resemble an integrated circuit, while also evoking the look of a Gothic cathedral. The other two buildings in the complex are the eight-story Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly Building (including one underground floor) and Tokyo Metropolitan Main Building No.2, which has 37 stories including three below ground. The two panoramic observation decks, one in each tower on floor 45 ( high), are free of charge to the public and contain gift shops and cafes. The observation decks are open between 9:30 – 23:00, but the two observation decks alternate the dates they are open. They also have shops that can buy Olympic 2020 merchandise. The building was designed by Kenzo Tange and finished in December 1990 at the expense of ¥157 billion (about US$ 1 billion) of public money. It replaced the former Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building at Yūrakuchō, which was built in 1957 and also designed by Tange. The former Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building is now the site of the Tokyo International Forum. It was the tallest building by roof height in Tokyo, at , until the Midtown Tower was completed in 2006. Transport Shinjuku is a major urban transit hub. Shinjuku Station sees an estimated 3.64 million passengers pass through each day, making it the busiest station in the world. It houses interchanges to three subway lines and three privately owned commuter lines, as well as several JR lines. *Seibu-Shinjuku *Shinjuku *Tochomae *Nishi-Shinjuku *Minami-Shinjuku *Yoyogi *Higashi-Shinjuku These railway lines that passes through Shinjuku include: *Marunouchi Line: Yotsuya, Yotsuya-sanchome, Shinjuku-gyoenmae, Shinjuku-sanchome, Shinjuku, Nishi-Shinjuku *Yurakucho Line: Ichigaya, Iidabashi *Tozai Line: Kagurazaka, Waseda, Takadanobaba, Ochiai *Fukutoshin Line: Nishi-Waseda, Higashi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-sanchome *Namboku Line: Iidabashi, Ichigaya, Yotsuya There is a bus terminal at the west exit servicing both local and long-distance buses, and a JR Highway Bus terminal at the New South Gates. Since Jeremy Mok had went to the Tokyo holidays, the first one in 2016 the bus terminal opens for service (Shinjuku Expressway Bus Terminal). Category:Japan